


Loving the wrong man

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: Gabriel comforts you. And you fall for him after Sam lets you down.





	Loving the wrong man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



Loving the wrong man. 

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Rated: Mature

 

Pairings: Sam/Reader Gabriel/Reader

 

You had been in love with Sam since the day you met him. You could not help it. You at one time believed he loved you back. You now know that might not be the case. So you are down in the dumps.

 

Gabriel has bugged you since he has met you. He gets on your nerves now that he is living in the bunker. You wanted to move out when you found out Sam got back with Amelia. 

Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel talked you out of it. So now Sam and Dean went out on a hunt and left you with Gabriel. 

 

It was not like you hated Gabriel, he just got on your nerves real bad. 

 

You had started drinking a lot. That was why Gabriel was told to stay with you. As soon as the boys left you got your bottle out. You were in your room drinking and minding your own business crying.

 

Gabriel came in and sat on the edge of your bed. 

"Why you so sad? You are so pretty it hurts my eyes." Gabriel said cocking his eyebrow. 

 

"Let me alone, " You said as you started crying. He patted your leg. 

"Does he know you even like him?" Gabriel asked

 

"Yes but he does not care he like someone named Amelia and I want to die. Love sucks." You say then you bury your face in the pillow. 

 

"Now there-there," Gabriel said and you feel him sigh. You sit up and feel dizzy. You look at him and then you decide you will make Sam jealous so you kiss him. You feel him kiss you back. And it is either the booze or he is a really good kisser. but just when you start getting into it. He pushes you away. 

 

"ok what gives I thought you liked me kissing you? Or at least that is what it felt like." You say

 

"Yeah I did but I will not be used. You love Sam remember?" Gabriel said sounding sad. You felt bad. He tussles your hair. Then hugs you. 

 

"Fine I am not as good looking as your porno chicks but hey I get it. " You say getting mad but then you feel sick and run to the bathroom. He follows you in and holds your hair. Then he helps you get your stuff for a bath. He then waits for you to get in your jammies and then he holds you as you cry. You fall asleep in his arms. 

 

The next morning he is gone from your bed. You awaken and then go downstairs to find him making you a hangover shake. You apologize then drink the shake. He is acting funny. Then the boys get home as he leaves. 

 

You do not see Gabriel for at least a week then you ask Castiel about it and he looks weird at you. Then he says. "Silly girl he likes you," Castiel said

 

You do not know what to say. You go back upstairs to cry. You know you have been a fool because after that night all you do is think of his kiss. Then you wake up in the middle of the night and your room feels weird. You look over by the window and Gabriel is sitting there. 

"Hey sleepy head," He says

"I thought you were gone and mad at me. And never coming back." You said 

 

"Nah I love you too much." He said 

 

"Well I think I do too" You said 

 

"Nah but you will" Gabriel says and he comes over and kisses you. And you two make out all night. 

 

You wake up to him holding you. You look up at him and tell him "I was wrong for loving Sam can you forgive me?" You say

 

"sure" He says then kisses you. And you wonder why you ever liked Sam in the first place.


End file.
